One More of Us
by WritersWayOfLife
Summary: Jesse hasn't had it easy, but Infected will do that. Now he lives with Joel but even that's going to go to hell. Once Marlene gives them Ellie Jesse's life is thrown even more into turmoil as he starts to feel the need to protect her more and more. It's not the way it was supposed to go but by the end, Jesse isn't going to give her up without a fight. T rating may rise.
1. Jesse

**Hey! **

**So I've been pretty MIA due to my book but I played the game, loved it and, due to my book taking off, I'm developing more of my writing style since that's what my agent and publishers says I need work on the most (Even though I've been published...just cause I'm 18 they still think they know it all.) **

**So I hope you enjoy this my take on the game if there had been one more...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Jesse's POV**

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

"Joel! Get your ass out of bed!" my back screamed in protest as I got up from the couch. My blanket pooled around my waist, tangled in my legs after the fitful sleep I'd just suffered through "Joel!"

"We're comin!" Joel would never get up on his own.

The air in the apartment was cold and I shivered as I left the slightly warmer confides of my blankets. I carefully dragged my hand across my face, avoiding the twin markings etched into my skin.

Tess continued to bang on the door as I headed into Joel's room. Sure enough he was face down against his pillows and snoring. I shook my head as I walked over to the curtains. The metal screeched as I yanked them open.

Chicago looked like hell but that wasn't anything new. Buildings that I had been told used to be as shiny as diamonds now rose in tattered heaps of rubble and wreckage. The streets were littered with crap that wasn't even recognisable anymore, and even though the sun was shining the warmth was blocked by a cloud of smog.

"What the hell Jesse?!" hell was right.

"Tess's here."

He got up and I moved away as he staggered out the room and towards the front door. It wasn't hard to tell what he had been dreaming about. He'd been wearing that same shirt and jeans combo for a week and it wasn't half sticking up the shitty apartment we called home.

Tess kept banging on the door. "I'm comin!"

He unlocked the door and I watched as Tess, head ducked, entered. They began talking business and Tess poured herself a drink. She offered Joel one but he declined. I knew she wouldn't offer me one cause, even in this fucked up world, they wouldn't let me drink cause I was only fifteen.

"You wanted to be left alone remember?"

I lifted my eyes from staring at the floor at the remark. I knew what they were talking about and I knew, even after twenty years, Joel was still hurting. I wasn't surprised.

Joel handed Tess a rag then stepped away. I jumped to my feet and stalked over to her.

"What happened?" I demanded as I snatched the rag so she couldn't hide behind it.

"Jesse!" Joel snapped and he grabbed my shoulder. He may be an old timer but he was still a hell of a lot stronger than me.

"Leave it Joel," Tess said quickly, giving him a hard glare. He relented and let me go. "I got jumped as I was coming back with these," she explained in a softer voice as she took the rag back, replacing it with our new ration pills. She gently dabbed at the purple and swollen area around her eye.

"Gimme that." Joel swiped the rag and began work on her eye. "Are these assholes still with us?"

Tess sent me a smirk. "Funny." Tess could always take care of herself, why she put up with us was beyond me.

"So who were they?" I asked. Suddenly Tess's face darkened and she grabbed the rag to stop Joel's work.

"They were nobodies – they don't matter. What matters is that Robert fucking sent them."

That got my attention and I stood straighter. The news stunned Joel for a second before his face hardened.

"Our Robert?" always the quick one huh Joel?

"He knows we're after him. He figures he's goanna get us first."

"Son of a bitch is smart," I muttered and Joel shot me a look. "Sorry, that darn offspring of a female dog sure is clever...it doesn't have the same ring to it." I can't believe they still expected me to watch my language.

"No. He's not smart enough." Tess looked proud of herself. "I know where he's hiding."

"Like hell you do." I was with Joel on that one. Robert was a rat and rats don't like to be trapped.

"Old warehouse in Area Five – can't say for how long though." Tess sauntered across the room like she was a goddamn actress.

"Well I'm ready now," Joel said, ignoring her show as he headed for the door.

"Me too." Tess and Joel crossed looks. "Aw come on guys! I'm fifteen! There are kids out there younger than me smuggling!"

"Because they have nothing else. You at least have-"

"This shit hole?" I finished for Joel. Both of them went quiet for a moment.

"He has a point Joel." Joel glared at Tess. "Robert's a slippery bastard and Jesse's definitely got us beat when it comes to speed."

Joel continued to scowl at the floor so Tess took his arm and pulled him into his room. They shut the door but I could still hear their muffled voices.

"I don't want him comin' along Tess."

"Why? He's got experience now. I taught him to shoot before he even came to you."

"Which means I'll end up gettin a bullet in my ass by the end of today."

"That was one time Joel and that's only cause that damn Infected jumped out in front of you!"

"Exactly! We've been doin' this for twenty years and we still get spooked. Imagine how some young punk's goanna do out there with people shootin' at him."

"He's been shot at before Joel."

Silence followed and I found my hand unconsciously going to my neck. I fiddled with the soft fabric of my black and white checked scarf as I waited for someone to speak. Finally Joel sighed.

"This isn't us training him Tess."

"I know."

"He could die."

"Can't we all?"

"Don't try and be funny. He's more your responsibility then is mine. The only reason he's living with me now is cause he's hit puberty." Damn right I did, I bet my voice will finish cracking any day now.

"You know he looks up to you. I didn't ask him to go, he asked to come here." I wouldn't go that far. I suggested I move in with Joel so Tess wouldn't feel uncomfortable. Before she died, my momma raised me with manners.

"If anything happens to him it's on you."

I heard footsteps come towards the door so I moved back. Joel opened it and upon seeing me his grim expression turned grimmer. "Time to go."

I nodded and grabbed my pistol from under the couch cushions.

* * *

Once outside we headed towards the open streets. Joel and Tess walked ahead and I took the rear. Joel always called me a day dreamer but in reality I couldn't let myself go there.

Day dreaming is just an extension of what a person wishes could happen to them, and in a world like this that could make a person go insane with hope...and despair. I liked to watch the world go by outside of my own life. It took my attention away from how crappy everything was if I picked the right time to observe the world.

The streets were pretty bare as we moved. I tried to look as unassuming as possible but people here don't really like kids. It helped that I already had a little bit of stubble, Tess says it makes me look older.

We passed a group of biohazards from the military. They were using a new piece of equipment to check for Infecteds. Unfortunately a guy on the end didn't get the clean bill of health.

I ignored the executing shots as we moved on towards the city barrier. The guard there eyed us warily and I could see Joel tense. As we approached he looked over his shoulder to shoot me a look that said 'be cool'. You should follow your own advice old man.

"Let me see your ID's." The guard ordered. Luckily Tess had gotten us all new papers.

"Here." I could see talking to this guy without beating the crap out of him was taking all of Joel's self control.

"What's your business here?"

"Got the day off. Visiting a friend." The guy nodded but I could tell he didn't care.

"Alright, move on through."

I took a step and a vehicle exploded. I was knocked on my ass while Joel and Tess staggered back. The guard slammed the barrier shut and yelled at us to run before he took off.

"Fireflies!"

"Fuckin shoot em'!"

Sirens were blaring and my ears were ringing from the explosion but I could still hear Tess swearing as she forced me up and pushed me ahead of her. The skin on my face burned, especially two spots across my eye and mouth thanks to the exposure from the explosion.

"Keep going Jesse! Head for the route!" I knew what she meant and led the way. An automatic voice came on, telling everyone to take cover.

I got there first and hauled open the door of the abandoned building. Tess came through first, followed by Joel. I slammed the door behind him. The cool air of the building helped to soothe the skin of my face but it still burned like hell.

"Fuck...so much for the easy route."

* * *

**So I hope that was okay. Tell me what you think of Jesse, can you guess who's goanna change that pretty depressing view on hope he has? It's pretty obvious but I've never been one to stick to conventions so stick around and you may be surprised ;)**

**Review!**


	2. Ellie

I wasn't made of stone, and watching Robert squirm and cry for his life left me feeling sick to my stomach. I'm glad Tess shot him as soon as he revealed where our guns were. Unfortunately it gave us a new problem.

"How the fuck are we goanna get our guns now?" Joel and Tess looked pissed as I felt but it was Tess who answered me.

"We'll explain it to them." Naturally they argued. "Look!" Tess said firmly, cutting Joel off. "Let's just go find a Firefly."

"You won't have to look very far." I spun around at the voice. A shadow slowly made its way out of the dark, a gun clutched in their hand. I recognised her instantly.

"There you go," Joel grumbled, turning away. "Queen Firefly."

I glared at Marlene but she glared right back at all three of us. "Why are you here?"

"Business," Tess answered straight away. "You aren't looking so hot." I just noticed Marlene's hand pressed firmly against her side, dark blood staining her clothes.

Marlene glanced at her side. "Where's Robert?" I stepped out of the way. Marlene chuckled but it held no humour. "I needed him alive."

Tess and Marlene continued to talk. I shared a look with Joel. I could tell he didn't give a shot about what was going on. He seemed to have come to peace with the fact we weren't getting our guns.

"You want them, you're goanna have to earn 'em." Both Joel and I looked back to the woman at that. Tess and Joel shared a look, pretty much leaving me out of the equation, before looking back to Marlene.

"How many cards are we talking about?" Tess asked but Marlene only scoffed.

"I don't give a damn about ration cards. I need something smuggled out of the city. You do that – I'll give you your guns back, and then some."

"Sounds pretty good to m-" Tess but her hand out, stopping me.

"How do we know you got 'em?" Joel asked, arms crossed. "Way I hear it, the military's been wiping you guys out." He advanced on Marlene.

"You're right about that." Something told me that saying that hurt her more than the wound to her side. "I'll show you the weapons."

All of us went quiet. I waited for Joel or Tess to answer Marlene.

"Search the area."

"Yes sir."

"Shit," I whispered as the military got closer to where we were.

"I gotta move." Marlene began to move away. "What's it goanna be?"

"I wanna see those guns." Marlene nodded and I think Joel accepted that there was no changing Tess's mind.

"Follow me."

We all ran with Marlene, following her directions as quietly as possible. Of course, Tess kept me at the back of the group the whole way and not once was I allowed to try and take out any of the military we met along the way. We passed under buildings and over rooftops, Marlene leading us further and further into god knows where.

Finally she led us into some kind of building, through a kitchen and unlocked a door. We had to get in under a bridge so at least it was well hidden.

"Joel...give me a hand with this." The trip had taken a lot of Marlene's strength and now she could barely stand on her feet. As soon as the door was open she collapsed into the room.

"Let me help you up," I mumbled awkwardly as I moved past Joel. I would help somehow.

"Get the fuck away from her!" I felt the body pin me to the door before the knife that was pressed to my side. I froze but it didn't stop me from getting a good eyeful of the knife wielding girl.

"Hey!" Tess grabbed the girls arm and yanked her away from me. I sagged against the door, heart pumping.

I nearly got knifed by a freaking kid.

"Let her go," Marlene ordered. Tess and the girl seemed to come to a mutual understanding that both of them knew Marlene. They didn't go at each other again but regarded each other warily.

"You're recrutin' kind of young, aren't you?" I didn't know if Joel was joking or not but I wasn't taking my eyes off the girl. She was glaring at Joel and Tess but often shot me some looks.

"She's not one of mine." Well at least she wasn't a Firefly. The girl seemed to notice Marlene's struggle to get up because she was by her side in an instant.

"Shit. What happened?" she helped Marlene over to some crates.

"Don't worry, this is fixable." Joel shut the door while Marlene and the girl locked gazes. "I got us help...but I can't go with you."

"Well then I'm staying," the girl said without missing a beat.

"Ellie, we won't get another shot at this."

My eyes widened and I nudged Joel. "I think we've found our cargo." His brow furrowed at my words.

"We're smugglin' her?"

"There's a crew of Fireflies waiting to meet you at the Capitol Building." I was not liking the way this was going and I definitely didn't want to be stuck with that knife wielding brat.

"That's not exactly close." Thank you Tess.

"You're capable." I glared at Marlene. "You hand her off, come back here, and the weapons are all yours. Double what Robert sold me."

Again Tess and Marlene started to talk business so I waited for them to finish. I knew my opinion would be invalid. Joel was waiting for when he would have to step in. Sometimes I caught the girls, Ellie I think her name was, eye. She would sneer or glare then turn away. Note to self, not friendly.

"I want Joel to watch over her...and the boy" That got my attention back.

"Whoa whoa whoa, I don't think that's the best idea," Joel tried to say but was drowned out.

"Bullshit I'm not going with him, or the boy wonder!" Ellie protested.

"Who say's I wanna guard a brat like you anyway!" I snapped back. She drew her knife.

"Say that again!" I drew my pistol.

"Brat." She made to lunge but Tess moved forward to stop her. "Fuck she's crazy!" I yelled as I jumped back. Thankfully I had remembered to put the safety on otherwise her brains would be splattered across the wall.

"I heard that asshole! He would have shot me!" she continued to kick and scream.

"Ellie..." Ellie stopped struggling, registering how weak Marlene sounded.

"How well do you know them?" she asked.

"I was close with his brother Tommy." Ellie glanced at me and Joel.

"Gramps or gunslinger?" both Joel and I growled.

"Joel, the older one." Marlene was sounding more and more frustrated. "He said if I was ever in a jam I could rely on him."

"Was that before or after he left your little militia group?" Marlene shot Joel a dark look.

"He left you too...he was a good man." I had never met Tommy. While he and Joel were together I was growing up in Boston. I don't know which of us had it harder but we both had our scars.

Ellie's POV

I watched the three strangers, one hand staying on my knife handle at all times. The two grownups were talking heatedly but the boy was just watching them. He looked like he was trying to be serious but I could see the boredom in his eyes.

I didn't catch his name but he was easily recognisable by the twin scars across his face; one arcing across his left eye while the other sliced over the left side of his mouth. They were dark and moved with his face, a sure sign that they had been there a while.

Other than that he looked pretty normal, dark brown slicked back hair with a few strands flopping over his forehead and dark eyes. His attire was relatively dark; grey jeans, black shirt and a black leather jacket.

"She's just cargo, Joel." Yeah, that's all I ever was.

"Marlene..."

"No more talking...you'll be fine" she breathed. I wanted to keep talking but her breathing was laboured, so I let it go. She forced herself to her feet. "Now go with him."

"Don't take long," Joel muttered to the other adult but I didn't catch her name. "And you two." Both me and the boy looked to Joel. "Stay close." The boy looked pissed that Joel had lumped him in with me as he followed. "Let's go."

I followed them out, keeping my knife close. The first thing I saw when we got outside were bodies. Three of them.

"Whoa...I heard all the shooting but...what happened?"

"The Fireflies," Joel muttered.

"And the same thing's goanna happen to us if we don't get off the street," the boy finished.

I could tell I wasn't goanna like this guy. Sure Joel just seemed a little rough around the edges but this guy had already tried to shoot me and was now acting like I didn't know how Fireflies are treated.

"You're the pro Joel. I'm just following you." If I didn't acknowledge the boy then he couldn't annoy me.

Joel led us through the city, ducking into old tunnels and climbing through old buildings. I asked a few questions now and then and found out that he smuggled a lot but had never smuggled a kid. And here was me hoping the boy was only a temporary addition to our team.

Joel asked questions about how I knew Marlene but I kept it vague, telling him she was a friend of my mom and took care of me after she died. When I mentioned my age both Joel and the boy looked at me.

"Huh...Keep your hands to yourself kid," Joel muttered to the boy. He flushed as he glared at Joel.

"Like I would even think of doing that to her!" he protested.

"Not if he was the last boy on earth!" I snapped as well.

We carried on, Joel still asking questions until I finally told him I couldn't say why they were smuggling me. He said he didn't give two shits and that worked for me. Finally we made it to a room.

"This is it."

To say the room looked like shit would have been an understatement but Joel didn't seem to care, just strode in and lay down on the couch.

"What are you doing?" I asked as the boy started to look for a comfy spot.

"Killing time."

"Well what am I supposed to do?" the boy snickered like I was asking dumb questions.

"I am sure you will figure that out," Joel answered as he closed his eyes. Fine, if he's goanna be like that then screw him. The boy sat down against the couch but regarded me warily as I walked past.

"Your watch is broken." The boy shot up from the floor and grabbed my arm. He dragged me over to the other couch and shoved me down onto it. Despite my yelling Joel didn't stop him. "What the hell's your problem!"

"You don't talk about the watch. You don't look at the watch, you don't even think about the watch." He wasn't yelling but he didn't sound very assuring either.

"What's it to you? It's just a watch!" he didn't flinch, didn't even bat an eye.

"You just don't." He flopped down onto the couch beside me and sighed heavily. There was a silence between us and it started to rain. "Your name's Ellie right?"

"Yeah?" I turned away from the window to see him looking at me.

"Don't keep me up." He rolled onto his side, head against the couch arm.

"What about you?" he didn't answer. "Probably a girl's name," I muttered to myself. More silence.

"Jesse."

"Total girls name."

He grunted but didn't say anything more.


	3. Infected

**Heya! **

**Wow that's more reviews then I was expecting! Well it's paid off cause here's a new chapter! It's a little more gritty than the others so lets hope it gets even more reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jesse's POV

"I hate bad dreams." I started awake at the voice.

"Yeah, me too."

It took me a moment to realise Ellie and Joel were talking, about what I have no clue but I was too tired to care. It was still raining, Ellie watching the droplets hitting the window from the same spot on the couch. I had spread out, resulting in her pressed against the arm. One foot was still resting on her thigh.

"I know you're awake Wonder Boy." I grunted, rubbing my face back into the arm rest. "Get your foot off my leg."

"In five more minutes." She shoved my leg off the couch.

"Whoa!" I toppled onto the floor with a load thunk. Ellie snickered but Joel didn't look remotely amused. "Not funny," I growled.

Ellie's snickers died out as she rolled her eyes, turning her gaze back towards the window. "You know I've never been this close." Close to what? "You know, the outside." Well that clears that up.

"You've never left the city?" Ellie ignored me.

"Look how dark it is." She scooted closer to the window. A few moments silence as Joel readied his pack and I noticed Ellie's face fall slightly. "Can't get any worse." So naive, I thought. She got up and walked to Joel. "Can it?"

"What on earth do the Fireflies want with you?" Looks like Joel was through messing around. Ellie's eyes lowered again but before Joel or I could pressure her, the door opened.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." I went straight to Tess's side. "Soldiers fuckin' everywhere," she explained. I knew she wasn't lying so let it be.

"How's Marlene?" Ellie asked.

"She'll live." I could tell Tess wasn't that concerned for her. Same here. "I saw the Merchandise, it's a lot," She told Joel and I knew business talk was coming up. "Wanna do this?"

"Yeah," Joel answered.

"Let's go." We followed Tess out the door but Ellie's nose wrinkled as I was about to walk into the next room.

"Wonder Boy's coming with?" I glared as I stepped aside.

"Does Princess want to go first?"

"Knock it off you two," Tess snapped before she dragged the bookcase away from the hidden hole. She went first, followed by Joel.

"Princess first." I swear I heard her growl as she squeezed past.

* * *

It was easy to get onto the street, the only hard part was getting past the military. Patrols were everywhere and lugging the brat around was only going to make getting past them a lot harder. And to top it all off, it was still raining. As Joel said, it weren't goanna do us any good.

But Ellie didn't seem to care. All she kept going on about was how amazing it was to finally be outside. If we weren't in a life threatening situation, and she wasn't a total brat, then it almost would have been cute.

"Up this way." Joel climbed through the toppled truck first and I followed, then Tess and lastly Ellie. Joel stepped off first.

"Alright co-" the butt of a gun connected with his chin, another pair of hands grabbing my arms and throwing me onto the ground.

"Don't do anything stupid," a female voice growled but I still struggled, until the butt of a gun forced my face into the mud.

"Jesse!" a pair of hands not so gracefully yanked my face up and started wiping the mud from my eyes. When my vision cleared I was surprised to see it was Ellie.

"What're you doing?"

"Sympathy dumbass," she hissed. A hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back.

"Down, on your knees. Don't try anything." Ellie and the others complied.

"Good plan Princess," I mumbled as I got up.

"Shut up." I felt the military woman's gun press against my neck and I instantly shut my mouth. "You scan them, I'll call it in."

"Alright." As the woman started her radio I heard the machine beeping. Tess: Clean. Joel: Clean. Me: Clean. It got to Ellie. "What's the ET-"

"Sorry!" Ellie plunged her knife into the guys leg then grabbed for his gun as he screamed. He easily threw her off and would have shot her if it hadn't of been for Joel tackling the guy. Tess took out the other one while I rushed to Ellie.

"You crazy brat," I breathed as I held up her head, inspecting the damage. Nothing but a rosy mark on her cheek. A gunshot went off and Ellie jumped.

"Oh fuck," she gasped, pulling her knees against herself. "I thought we were just goanna hold 'em up or something." As she continued to pant I awkwardly placed my hand on her shoulder. She grasped it tightly.

"Oh shit." We both looked to Tess. She was holding the scanner and I felt Ellie's hand tighten over mine. "Look." She tossed the scanner to Joel. He took one look and his jaw tensed.

"Jesus Christ. Jesse get away from her." He grabbed me and pulled us apart. I caught a look at the scanner as he yanked me over to Tess.

Positive.

"You're Infected?" Ellie didn't say anything. Rage surged through me and I grabbed at Joel's gun. "Are you Infected?!" I yelled, pointing it at her.

"I'm not Infected!"

"Stop lying!"

"Jesse!" I didn't look at Joel. "Jesse give me the gun!"

"Screw off Joel!" Ellie flinched, trembling. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't shoot you down now."

"I'm not Infected!" she insisted.

"So the scanner was lying?!" I stepped closer, pointing the gun straight at her head.

"I can explain!" I cocked the gun and her trembling stopped.

"Why should I listen to anything you have to say?" Ellie rolled up her sleeve to brandish a nasty looking bite mark.

"Look at this!"

"I don't care how you got Infected!" I snapped.

"It's three weeks old!" I faltered with the gun slightly.

"What? No, everyone turns within two days so stop lying!" I brought the gun back up.

"It's three weeks I swear!" she cried, almost begged. "Why would Marlene set you up?" I didn't lower the gun.

"I don't care. Time for talking is over." I pointed the gun at her.

"Jesse." Tess's voice was calm but my heart was pounding way above speed limits. "Put the gun down."

"You know why I can't. We can't let it live." I heard her sigh.

"But killing her won't bring Lacy back." I tensed. "Come on Jesse. Like she says, why would Marlene set us up?" my hands shook as I kept the gun trained on Ellie. Another hand softly grazed mine and I flinched. "Let go."

I let Tess take the gun, fighting to keep from dropping to my knees .

"Just keep that thing away from me." and with that I went and stood with Joel.

"I'm with Jesse, I ain't buying this sh-" Joel cut himself off as a pair of headlights came into view. "Oh shit. Tess, run." He was already starting to drag me away. "Tess, RUN!"

We all sprinted towards the crater in the road, leaping into the cracks and heading for cover. I slumped against it, panting heavily. Ellie joined me but before she could even sit down I shoved her away. She stumbled, swearing as her hand scraped the wall to steady herself.

"What's your problem," she hissed, inspecting her bleeding palm.

"Keep away from me, freak." I hoped she would listen for the rest of our time together.

* * *

**Ohh Jesse seems to really hate Infected. I wonder why...one way to know how...**

**Review!**


	4. Goodbye

**Damn those reviews came in all at once! Haha thanks for reviewing guys and I'm glad you like the story. **

**(It = Ellie by the way, in case it isn't clear)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jesse's POV

We continued toward the Capital building, mostly in silence. It kept talking but I did my best to ignore It. Sometimes Joel or Tess answered but generally It was ignored. I refused to call It by its name, as far as I was concerned only human beings deserved names and It was no human.

We had some scares during the night, Clickers (I hate those things), getting cornered in an old museum and having to navigate through an old subway, all with It yapping away. I tell you I can't wait to get rid of this thing, It's like a damn disease.

"Uh just putting it out there...I can't swim." And the It finds another way to make things difficult.

"Learn quickly," I grunted, already wading into the waist high water that surrounded the Capital building. It was the first time I had spoken since we got out of the museum, if screaming counted.

"Looks like it's shallow on the right side, follow me." Tess sounded tired, more tired than usual. I stopped mid wade and watched her guide It through the water. Her eyes had bags under them and her skin was slightly pale, beads of sweat breaking out across her forehead. I wanted to ask what was wrong but that would involve being near It. Tess was a big girl, she could handle herself.

"I' glad Marlene hired you guys." I fought the urge to stop and look at It, just climbed onto the steps and began shaking the water out of my sneakers.

"What do you mean?" Tess asked.

"I know you guys are getting paid for this but-" she paused. "I'm trying to say thanks." Another pause. "Even you Wonder Boy. Thanks for not blowing my head off, twice."

I growled under my breath. She wasn't goanna get me like that – play the grateful little girl in hopes getting into our hearts. We don't play like that brat.

"Yeah, sure thing." Again Tess sounded more distant than usual.

Eventually the others joined me on the steps and we made our way towards the entrance. Before Joel even opened the door the smell of blood hit my senses.

"No." Tess pushed past Joel. "No. No. No. No." She searched the bodies frantically while It turned to Joel.

"What happens now?" he didn't answer, choosing to move to Tess.

"What are you doing Tess?" she didn't let up her searching, looking more and more desperate by the second.

"Maybe they had a map or something to tell us where they were going."

"How far are we gonna take this?" I was with Joel, I wanted nothing more to do with It.

"As far as it needs to go! Where was this lab of theirs?" Tess was starting to scare me a little now.

"S-She never said. She only mentioned it was someplace out west."

"Nice work, It." It glared at me but I refused to look back.

"Can it Jesse!" I turned to Joel but he was looking back at Tess. "What are we doing here? This is not us."

"What do you know about us? About me?" The remark surprised me as Tess stood up. Sure they bickered but Joel and Tess were closer than they'd like to admit.

"I know that you are smarter than this," Joel answered.

"Really? Guess what we're shitty people. Joel. It's been that way for a long time." For as long as I can remember, I thought bitterly.

"No we are survivors!" Joel's voice was starting to rise.

"This is our chance-"

"It is over Tess!" I moved to Tess's side as soon as Joel started to shout, getting between them. Joel glared down at me but I just stared back, no emotion. I wasn't threatening him, he and I both knew he could kill me easily. I was warning him. He took a breath. "We tried. Let's just go home."

"I'm not...I'm not going home. This is my last stop." I turned my back on Joel to look up at Tess.

"What?" my voice came out higher than I wanted. I wished I could blame it on puberty. Tess sighed and placed her hand in my hair, moving it down to my cheek as she spoke,

"Our luck had to run out sooner or later."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, fighting to keep the squeak out of y voice again. Joel reached out to grab Tess's arm but she yanked it back.

"No don't – don't touch me." she looked back to me with a look of pure sorrow.

"Holy shit." We all turned to see It staring at Tess. "She's infected."

Joel stepped away but, only for Tess, I refused to move away. I grabbed her hand but she pulled out of my grip, being the one to step back.

"Let me see it." Joel wasn't asking.

"I never meant fo-"

"Show it to me." Joel definitely wasn't asking.

Without taking her eyes off of Joel's, Tess yanked her shirt collar aside, showcasing the nasty bite mark she had kept hidden.

"Oh, Christ," he gasped.

"Oops, right?"

I was still in shock. Tess had been bitten? No. Not her, not Tess. Make It die, let Tess be immune! Anyone but Tess!

Tess had stopped looking sorry for herself. She stalked over to It.

"Give me your arm." She grabbed It by the arm, pointing at the bite. "This is three weeks. I was bitten an hour ago and it's already worse. This is fucking real, Joel." She paused, looking to me, then to It then back to Joel. "You have got to get her to Tommy's. He used to run with this crew, he'll know where to go."

"No, no, no. That was your crusade. I am not doin' that."

"Yes you are!" Despite the fact that they were arguing over It, It was staying quiet, staring at the floor. Tess took another glance at It. "Look. There's enough here that you have to feel some sort of obligation to me. So get her to Tommy's...and take Jesse with you."

Before I could protest we all jumped at the sound of trucks pulling up. Tess ran to the window.

"They're here. I can buy you some time, but you have to run."

"What?" Joel breathed, the situation seeming to just hit him.

"You want us to just leave you here?" It asked.

"Yes." Joel made to say something but Tess beat him to it. "I will not turn into one of those things." I glared at It as she made to touch Tess, roughly grabbing her by the arm and yanking her away.

"Don't touch her," I hissed.

"I'm sorry – I never meant for this to-" I whirled on It, fist raised and ready to strike. I didn't care anymore. This was Its fault! It had done this to Tess. It had brought this on all of us. It stumbled back until It fell.

"Jesse!" I stopped at the only voice that could calm me down. "Don't."

I ran into Tess's arms. She didn't push me back like she did Joel, in fact she pulled me tightly against her. I was snivelling into her shirt and I didn't care. I didn't care if Joel or It saw me cry.

"We can find a way," I chocked out. "That thing's immune, maybe it's a new thing. Maybe you won't tur-"

"Jesse." Tess stopped my ranting. "Go with them."

I shook my head. "No."

"Jesse, go with them and make sure Joel gets that girl to Tommy's." I sobbed harder. "Promise me Jesse."

"But...auntie Tess." I heard a sharp intake of breath but ignored It, choosing instead to focus on Tess's soft chuckle.

"You haven't called me that since you were ten years old."

"After you found me," I finished for her.

"That's right, now get a move on. I'll say hi to Lacey for you." She pushed me back a little. I wanted to move back into her embrace but she and I both knew if I didn't follow Joel and It now then I would be as dead as she was about to be.

"I-I-"

"I love you too kiddo, now get going."

I turned and ran out the room. As soon as I was through the doors I collapsed onto my knees. Joel shut the doors behind me but I didn't miss the way he hesitated to let go.

"What the fuck?! I can't believe we just did that."

"Stop," Joel growled.

"We just left her to die!"

I got up and stalked over to It. It saw me coming and backed up again but the staircase blocked Its escape.

"Yes, we left her to die! That's it, she's as good as dead! You don't talk about her, you don't mention her, you don't even think about her!"

"But she's your fami-" I grabbed her and shoved her harder against the wall. She cried out in pain but I didn't care.

"You don't talk about her!"

"Tess said you had to make sure I was okay!" she screamed, attempting to shove me away. I grabbed her wrist and leaned in close.

"She said I had to take care of you, she never said I had to like it." With that I let her go and pulled back. Joel had watched the whole thing and for once I think he understood. He never interrupted. Gun shots rang out, finished with a scream. It jumped and Joel flinched. I sighed heavily. "Lead the way Joel."

* * *

**Heavy stuff right? I hope so cause that's what I was going for. So who saw Tess and Jesse being related? No cheating. Anyway you guys know what to do!**

**Review!**


	5. Shell

**Wow the reviews came in! Haha cheers! Hopefully everything else I write will be up to standards!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ellie's POV

Jesse didn't speak.

Joel got us out of the Capital building like he said he would and now we were in some underground rotting sewer/subway system. Joel was quiet as well but he still responded in that funky muffled gasmask voice when I talked to him. Needless to say they were both surprised to see me breathing in spores like they were clean air but only Joel voiced it.

We were now wading through the flooded subway system. I could barely see three feet in front of me but from the light of Joel and Jesse's torches I could see discarded rusting subway cars, some piled against each other while others scraped against the chipped and broken walls. But what made my stomach drop was the car half underwater. Joel and Jesse moved on undaunted, Joel disappearing under the water.

"Hey, uh, I can't swim."

Joel was already gone but Jesse paused just before he ducked under. I heard him sigh. "Joel?" Nothing. "Joel!"

"What?!" he spluttered.

"It can't swim!" I hid my wince. I didn't want him knowing that the name bothered me.

"I know!"

"So how do I get It across?!"

"Think of something! I'm goanna check ahead!"

Great, I'm stuck and all I've got is Wonder Boy, who hates my guts for something I can't control, to get me to safety. I am so dead.

Another heavy sigh alerted me to Jesse slowly turning around, the torch light shinning straight into my eyes. He grunted and moved the light slightly. When the spots cleared we stared at each other. Jesse was soaked up to his shoulders, his dark clothing clinging to his body. Despite his young age he did have some muscle definition, probably from all those years of living with Joel. My attention was drawn to the one scar I could see through his mask – the one across his left eye – and, despite his jerky attitude that makes me want to kick him in the nuts, I wondered where they came from.

"Come on." I snapped out of my mini study. "I think I saw a walkway for you, over there." Jesse nodded towards a railing across the water.

"It looks deep," I murmured.

"Swim." I glared at Jesse.

"I can't. That's the problem." His glare didn't falter. "Look, we both know that we're gonna argue then you'll remember you have to help me-" his lip curled into a sneer. "so why don't we just skip to the part where we're back outside."

Jesse didn't move or say anything for a little bit, just continued to glare at me. Finally he grunted before jumping from the rock we were on and back into the water. It reached up to his stomach.

"Come on." I followed, the water going a little further up my body. I shivered. "I'll go first. Keep behind me and yell if it gets too deep." He didn't wait for my reply, just moved on uncaring if I was following or not. I waded after him, determined not to need his help. "The water looks a little darker up ahead, keep back while I-" Jesse disappeared from sight, sinking down into the water.

"Jesse!" I sprang forwards, feeling my feet slip from the crack ground below. Water engulfed my senses as I struggled through the murky depths. It didn't hit me that I was sinking until I realised the light was fading. That was when I made my second mistake. I let loose a wild scream, filling my mouth with water.

Something grabbed my wrist and suddenly the light was coming closer. This was it. I had died and was being dragged into heaven or hell or wherever I was doomed to go.

"Are you fucking stupid Ellie!" rushing water filled my ears but I heard Jesse's voice clear as day. I clung to him like a vice as he pulled me out of the deep water and onto the railing. I kept tight around his arm and I bet I looked like a drowned cat. "Let go!"

"No!" I cried.

"Let go of me Dammit!" he managed to wrench me off his arm. I curled into a ball against the wall, water still lapping against my legs.

"Y-You saved me." I stuttered.

"I'm just doing my job," he muttered as he pushed some sopping brown strands away from his face.

"You called me Ellie." He stopped readjusting his pack and clothing and just stared at the ground.

"Slipped out." He straightened up. "Move."

We made our way down the walkway, passing more submerged subway cars. Joel was swimming along, looking for a way to get me across. I didn't miss the surprised look he shot us, probably shocked that Jesse hadn't taken the opportunity to kill me...yet.

"Stop." I almost walked into Jesse's back but managed to stop. "No more path." I looked past him to see he was right, a wall blocked our path. What he had failed to mention was the rotting dead guy sprawled against the wall.

"Whoa..." I breathed as I stepped closer.

"It's just a body," Jesse grumbled.

I got close enough to touch it and when I noticed the torch lying next to the corroded body. I picked it up and was glad to see it switched on.

"Hey look, still works," I chuckled, shining it at Jesse. He shied at the light but didn't hesitate to glare at me once I moved it. "Sorry," I mumbled.

"Joel!" he shouted into the subway, ignoring me.

"I got something." I could see a shape moving through the water so turned my light back on. Joel was pushing what looked like part of a crate towards us. It thunked against the wall. "Get on."

"Really?" It didn't look safe.

"Ellie." I still hesitated, despite Joel's warning tone. "Ellie, come on."

"I don't want to." I was still shook up over my last dip and I wasn't trusting a flimsy piece of wood to keep me from drowning. "Isn't there another way?"

"No. Unless you want to learn to swim now I suggest you get on."

"It'll break. I'm not getting on it and you can-" a quick shove sent me toppling off the ledge and onto the raft. As soon as I made contact with the wood I clung to it like my life depended on it, which it kind of did. "You son of a bitch! I can't believe you pushed me when you know I can't swim! If I ever get a gun you'd better sleep with one eye o-"

"You were never gonna fall in," Jesse cut in.

"Like you wouldn't want that!" I snapped.

"Well I definitely didn't want you clinging to me again, so I took precautions this time." Jesse nodded towards the raft and I swivelled slightly to see Jesse's pack sitting on a corner of the raft. "In case you didn't get it it's called a counter weight, stops the raft from tipping."

"I know what it is!" I didn't but he didn't need to know that.

Jesse didn't react to my shout, just eased himself back into the water. I kept my eyes trained on him as he took his pack off the raft (causing it to wobble dangerously) before he placed his hands on it.

"Ready Joel?" Joel nodded and Jesse pushed off.

Together they manoeuvred me across the water and to the other platform. The raft swayed and water splashed me but, oddly enough, it was Jesse's presence that comforted me. He was the one who had thought of the counter weight so obviously he knew a thing or two about this. It made me feel a little better. Not safer, god no considering he would have killed me if Tess hadn't told him not to, just better.

As soon as they got me to the other side I scrambled up onto the dry land, one second short f kissing it.

"Ellie knock down that ladder." I kept worshiping the ground, panting harshly. "Ellie I can't get up." I shakily crawled over to the ladder Joel was referring to and pushed it off. Joel and Jesse climbed up while I continued to recover from my mini sail.

"No time to rest." Jesse didn't offer me his hand like a gentleman. He grabbed me by the back of my shirt and dragged me until I managed to get to my feet. The skin on my knees was cut up and the cut on my hand I received last night (thanks to Jesse) was re-opened.

We followed Joel together. Whether or not it was the Clicker fungi Joel spotted or the after effects of the water but Jesse stayed beside me instead of in front or behind.

"Looks like a way out." Joel was right. Up ahead was the stairway to heaven, the blue sky just visible through all the smog. I took off towards the light.

"No." A hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. "Joel takes point, then me, then you." Jesse moved on ahead and I followed, too eager to get out of this place to argue.

As soon as I reached the exit I burst out into the fresh air, drinking it all in. Jesse and Joel pulled their masks off, Jess taking in a deep breath through his nose. His scars rippled with his skin while Joel breathed deeply a little ways away. Everyone was quiet.

"Hey, umm...look...about Tess." I regretted saying that immediately when Jesse's head snapped in my direction. I flinched when he got up but he didn't move. "I-I don't even know what to say-"

"Then don't," Jesse growled. Before we could start Joel cut us off.

"Here's how things are gonna play out. You don't bring up Tess."

"Ever," Jesse added.

"Matter of fact why don't we just keep our histories to ourselves," Joel continued. "Secondly, you don't tell anybody about your condition. They'll either think you're crazy or try to kill you. And lastly you do what I say, when I say it. We clear?"

"Sure," I mumbled, fighting to keep my voice from breaking. The whole of Joel's speech felt like I was being scolded by the teacher everyone hates at school. You don't give a shit about that person but what they say still manages to make you feel like a stupid little kid.

"Repeat it," he ordered. I steeled my emotions.

"What you say goes." We kept eye contact but I good feel Jesse's hateful glare burning into the side of my head.

"Good." Joel got up, sighing before acting like the whole talk never happened. "Now there's a town a few miles north of here. There's a fella there that owes me a few favours...good chance he could get us a car."

"Okay," I mumbled, staring at my shoes. Joel seemed not to care.

"Let's get a move on."

And with that Joel turned and started to walk. Jesse followed wordlessly, not even giving me a glance.

We walked for hours, Joel up front, then Jesse with me bringing up the rear. Call me crazy, but I actually miss Jesse walking beside me. I can't explain it but hey I liked feeling at least a little taken care of.

Finally Joel stopped us. "We'll move off road, make a camp and carry on tomorrow. If I'm tired I can't even imagine how you kids feel."

Jesse's lip curled into a sneer. "Don't treat me like a child. I'm fifteen," he muttered as Joel led us off road.

"Stop stropping like one and maybe I will." Joel sighed heavily as he sat against a tree. We were in some kind of mini clearing, a circle of trees keeping us in close. Jesse stepped aside and let me enter first before joining us, pulling the tree branches down to cover us. As much as I loved being outside, out of the city, I didn't fancy the idea of sleeping on the ground.

"Fire?" Jesse suggested. Joel seemed to think for a minute.

"Sure."

* * *

Joel had dropped as soon as we'd eaten. It was like a switch. As soon as the last of his food was gone he leaned back against the tree and that was it.

I dozed in and out, seeming determined to stay awake as long as Jesse did. Finally I couldn't take it for much longer.

"Can't sleep Wonder Boy?" He refused to answer. "So you're seriously gonna ignore me for the rest of this journey?" Again, silence. "Why do you hate me so much?" Despite his initial resistance, he looked up. "Ah that got you. Well I won't waste it; why do you hate me? I can't control this, you know."

"Your kind kill people."

"My kind? You think I'm like those things."

"Exactly." My eyes narrowed.

"You're having a conversation with me. You can't talk to those things, believe me I've tri-" I stopped myself. "I'm not like those. I'm breathing, thinking, feeling-"

"But not alive. You should be dead but you're not. What makes you so special? Why couldn't someone else be immune instead of some brat who doesn't know how lucky she is. Those things don't think and feel. They hunt and they kill. They don't have a mind to make decisions and they don't have a heart to feel. As far as I'm concerned you're an empty shell."

I didn't respond. I couldn't. There were only two people in my life that knew about my condition (As Joel so graciously put it.) before Marlene sent me away with these guys and neither of them had called me an empty shell.

Who was I kidding, he thought I was a monster.

Jesse sat back against his tree, poking at the fire with a stick. His expression was hard but it wasn't difficult to see the confliction waging war in his eyes. I didn't want to have hope that he might change, people don't change. But I wanted to give him the chance to see my side.

"I know you want to talk about it." He didn't look up. "People think we're kids, and that kids should be seen and not heard. Tess was you're family and you can't just pretend like she never mattered to you. Joel told us to keep our histories to ourselves but that doesn't mean we can't try and understand each other. Tess told you to take care of me, so help me feel taken care of."

He didn't look up, he didn't snap at me, his breathing was even and the stick in his hands was still intact.

He showed no sign of being angry.

"It's just something to think about." I settled back down against my tree. I tried but I guess Jesse just didn't care for monsters.

"I couldn't swim until I was eleven. Tess taught me." He didn't say anything else, just dropped the stick and rolled over onto his side.

It was probably the best I was gonna get.

* * *

**Well I hope you guys liked it! If you did you know what to do!**

**Review!**


	6. Bill

**You guys are awesome. That is all.**

**Nah just kidding :P I love the feedback on Jesse's character and I love how you guys can see between the lines a little bit with him. Keep reading and reviewing for more!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jesse's POV

"What are you doing?" It stopped puffing to look at me.

"I'm trying to learn how to whistle."

Joel looked up at that. "You don't know how to whistle?"

"Does it sound like I know how to whistle?"

Joel grunted before moving on ahead of us. It kept at it, puffing away until it got annoying. "Pucker like you're gonna kiss someone." Its eyebrows shot up. "What?" I defended.

"Nothing..." she turned away but continued to splutter. When she turned back I could tell she noticed my expression. "Okay, so I don't know how to kiss!"

"Seriously? You've never seen a Disney movie?" It blinked at me. "You need an education." It sneered at me before trying again. I shook my head. "Look just do this." I puckered, praying that Joel wouldn't pick now to turn around. Thankfully he was too busy checking out an abandoned store. It looked confused but copied me. "Now just...blow," I said, still puckered before letting out a whistle. It copied but still, just a splutter of air and spit came out. "Nice one," I grumbled.

Bored, I moved on ahead. Joel and It started to talk about Tommy, what happened, where he lived and what Joel planned to do once we found him.

"Hey look, gnomes!" It ran towards some creepy lawn ornaments.

"Yeah, those are gnomes," Joel muttered boredly.

"I had an art book full of them, I thought they were super cute. Not fairies though, fairies creep me out." That made me stop and look over.

"So the cute magical beings with wings are what's creepy? Not the short men with rosy cheeks and paedo grins?" It glared at me.

"Yes, now shush."

We moved on in silence for a while after that. Sometimes It would start humming, trying to whistle again or just start making noise. Finally we ran out of street so Joel led us into an alley. It looked okay, until a Clicker stumbled into the alley from the other end.

Joel froze so I drew my pistol and advanced.

"Jesse don't!"

I didn't get very far.

One minute the Clicker was there, the next...boom.

"Jesus!" Joel leaped back. My foot slipped out from under me as I jumped, resulting in me almost crashing onto my butt.

"Whoa Nelly! Wha-? What the hell was that?!" It stammered from behind us.

"That...would be one of Bill's traps."

"Does Bill specialise in heart attacks?!" I snapped as I got up. It offered me its hand but I think we both knew there was a fat chance I was gonna accept it.

"Your friend a bit paranoid maybe?" It breathed once I was up.

"Now that's putting it lightly," Joel muttered, giving me a little look over to make sure I was okay. Once happy Joel moved on, specifically to the Infected corpse with three arrows sticking out of it.

"What's the deal with this guy?" It asked as Joel retrieved the arrows.

"Well, he helped us smuggle some stuff into the city. He's...he knows how to find things." That was putting it lightly and Joel knew it.

Bill was this nuts guy that Joel and...that Joel traded stuff with. Pills, guns, med kits – Bill had it all. He never left this town so I have no idea where he got it all from. I'd never been this far, Te-Joel never wanted me to leave the city until I was completely ready.

"Well let's hope we don't blow up trying to find him." I almost smiled at Its joke. Then I remembered what It was and kept the stoic glare on my face.

"Just watch your step," I mumbled.

Joel had found a ladder by this point and we all made our way up. My eye was drawn straight to something poking up from behind an abandoned couch and I went to it, picking it up.

"Well how about that," I chuckled, pulling the bow string. It was a beautiful hunting bow, top condition in fact. Joel whistled as he took a good look at it. Wordlessly he handed me the arrows and I happily strapped the bow and arrows to my pack.

"Let me use that, I'm a pretty good shot." I glared at It.

"No way. Finders keepers and I bet you can't even shoot." It glared at me.

"But you already have a gun," It whined before turning to Joel. "He already has a gun. This way all three of us could be armed." Joel shook his head.

"I ain't getting mixed up in this. Jesse found it, he decides what to do with it."

It huffed and I grinned in victory. Her grumpy expression faded almost instantly.

"Whoa you have teeth? I don't think I've seen you smile once this whole time," It breathed, her expression turning smug. I instantly dropped my grin, replacing it with another (albeit less confident) glare.

"I'm not smiling...the sun got in my eyes."

"And that caused you to change from a glare to a smile?" I hated how smug It sounded.

We made our way further through the town. Joel had me use my bow a couple times, giving me the opportunity to get in a little practice. I found head shots worked best but in the back was just as effective and, if I was lucky, my arrows wouldn't break.

"Through here," Joel muttered, opening a metal door. "Come we'll just..." he trailed off and I heard a clanging come from the other side of the door. "Oh shit!"

Suddenly Joel was gone. "Joel!" It screamed, running after him.

"Wait!" I ran after. Before me was a suspended Joel, hanging maybe six feet off the ground. It steadied him, panting heavily.

"What just happened?" I was wondering the same thing.

"It's another one of Bill's stupid traps." Joel expression, from what I could tell considering he was upside down, was a cross between pissed and stunned. "That fridge looks like the counter weight." It immediately ran over to the fridge and I joined, hoisting It up and onto it. It drew the knife It carried and got to work on the rope. "Cut that rope and it'll bring me down!"

"That's what we're doing!" I snapped.

"On it!" It yelled over, shooting me a glare. I shot one back as she got to work.

A roar ripped through the air.

"Joel?" It called tentatively.

"Oh shit," I breathed. "Keep cutting!" I yelled up to It, who had froze.

"Shit, here they come." Joel drew his gun and I did the same.

"Joel!" It cried again.

"Just tend to the rope!" Both Joel and I yelled at It.

Shots rang out, casing shells hitting the floor as I worked on keeping Infected from getting to us and Joel defended himself. The stench of blood quickly invaded my senses but I fought back the tears against the stench. If I died, then It and Joel would die and I couldn't let that happen.

"Anytime Ellie!" Joel yelled. Another Clicker dropped as I emptied a round into its back, Joel barely having enough time to reload.

"I almost got it!" The fridge dropped into the ground, It toppling off and onto me. we hit the floor the same time as the fridge. "Fuck!" It scrambled to get back up and over to the fridge.

"You guys alright?" Joel was even higher up now, swaying heavily.

"We're good," I called as It got back to work. "Give us a little more time." Another shriek. "Oh shit."

"You can do it!" Joel called and I could hear him reloading. I followed suit.

With Joel now out of reach the Infected were coming straight for us. "Get up on the fridge!" I shouted to It as I took down a runner.

"What?"

"It makes you harder to reach, they'll just come for me now do it!"

"But Jesse-"

"Now!" It scrabbled back onto the fridge, leaving me alone on the ground to deal with the Infected.

"Hey you know – **BANG** – we actually make – **BANG** – a pretty good – **BANG** – team!" I spared a glance at It over my shoulder through a break in Infected.

"Where you don't do shit and I shoot the fuck out of Infected." She cracked a smirk.

"Where you shoot shit and I do the important stuff!" I would have glared at her if I hadn't spotted the Clicker about to leap onto the fridge.

"Duck!" as It ducked the knife sliced the rope, my bullet splitting the last of the threads before imbedding itself into the Clicker's face. I heard a scream before a body heavily hit the ground.

"Joel?" It cried, leaping from the fridge. "Joel help!"

"Get behind me!" I grabbed It and pulled as I went to Joel, shooting a few rounds into an Infected that followed. As we got close I noticed a shape, bulkier than the rest, heading towards him. I raised the gun.

"Wait!" It grabbed my wrist. "He's not Infected!" I would have asked how It knew, until I noticed the machete slicing into the Infected currently attacking Joel. It took the whole head off.

"Get off your ass and on your feet," it grunted, pulling Joel up. It turned around, stopping short at the sight of me and It. "Who're they?"

"No time to explain," Joel mumbled, examining his gun.

"Right, Move now!"

We ran through a maze of stacked cars and buses. Infected were jumping out at all stops but the masked guy just cut them down like they were nothing. I think I only used one round the whole time we were running. I kept It ahead of me the whole time, pushing It after the fat dude who was either saving us or leading us to our deaths while Joel covered the rear.

We all charged into a doorway, the bulky guy rushing us in and slamming the door behind us. I felt like my lungs were gonna burst before I hacked them up.

"Man...that was close," It panted from beside me. I nodded, too shocked and relieved to argue. "Uh...thanks for all the heroics and all," It panted as the bulky guy stalked over, pulling his mask off. He had longish dirty brown hair (Literally dirty, gross) and scraggily facial hair. It seemed determined not to be put off though and offered him It's hand. "Uh...Ellie."

He grabbed her hand, pulled out a pair of cuffs and dragged her over to a pipe. "Hey what're you-?! Joel? Jesse?!"

"Bill!" Joel snapped as I ran at him, grabbing his arm. I pulled but he seemed unaffected, swatting me away. I hit the ground and got right back up as Bill finished cuffing It to the pipe.

"Let her go!" Bill shoved me away again then turned to Joel. I didn't make the same mistake a third time and went to It, helping in dislodging the pipe.

"Turn around and get on your knees." I didn't look over but I heard the gun click.

"Just calm down."

"Turn around and get on your knees!" I didn't know whether or not to help Joel or It. Bill kept checking Joel over. "Don't test me!" It kept pulling on the pipe. "Got any bites? Anything sprouting?!"

"God Dammit we're clean!"

The wall cracked and gave way. Before I could stop It, It took a swing at Bill, cracking him on the arm. I was almost impressed.

"Ow! Son-of-a-bitch!" Bill cried. I grabbed the pipe before It could do anymore damage, throwing it aside.

"Stop," I hissed, gripping her wrist tightly. Joel got up from the floor, glaring daggers at Bill.

"You done?" Bill's eyes widened.

"Am I done...? you come into my house, you set off all my traps, you damn near break my shootin' arm. Who the fuck are these punks and what are they doing here?!" I felt I should be insulted that he's lumping me in with It but I was still a little proud of that bat she gave him.

"I am none of your god damn business!" I pulled It back as it advanced, keeping It back from Joel and Bill. It struggled regardless of my warnings to chill out. "We're here because you owe Joel some favours and you can start by taking these off!" she brandished her other wrist, the cuffs jingling.

"I owe Joel some favours, is this some kind of joke?" Bill leaned against some crates, finally seeming to need to catch his breath. It was still panting beside me but it seemed like It was starting to calm down.

"I'll cut to the chase. I need a car." Blunt as ever Joel.

"Well it is a joke; Joel needs a car." He began to sharpen his machete. "Well if I had one that works, which I sure as hell don't, what makes you think I would just give it to you? Yeah sure Joel, take my car. Take all my food while you're at it." Tess warned me that I wouldn't like this guy.

"By the looks of it you could lose some of that food." I squeezed Its hand.

"You're not helping," I hissed. Bill pulled the machete on It.

"Look here you little shit-"

"No fuck you, you handcuffed me!" It tried to advance but I pulled It back, eyeing the machete warily. It lunged again and Bill raised the machete. My eyes widened and, on instinct I pulled It behind me.

"No!" Bill froze. "That's Jesse, Tess's nephew!" Bill's eyes widened and he stepped back. Ellie was panting behind me, both hands gripping my arm. As soon as Bill seemed calm Joel rounded on us. "I need you two to shut up," he growled. _What the hell did I do?!_

Joel and Bill continued to talk together, Bill still being stubborn. I guess Joel was tasking me with the role of babysitting the It. It was glaring daggers at Bill and I bet It was just waiting for the chance to jump in.

"But after this, I owe you nothing." Bill slammed something down onto the table before glaring at me and It. "Now who are they?" he demanded.

"Jesse," Joel said, pointing at me. "and Ellie." He threw me what I realised was a key. Bill took a long look at us.

"They datin'?" my eyes bugged, along with Joel's.

"What?!" I spluttered while Its face turned bright red. He nodded down to Its un-cuffed hand and I realised that we were still holding hands. I promptly ripped mine away, stepping back a few steps.

"Hey you gotta un-cuff me!" Reluctantly I went back over and released Its wrist before pretty much fleeing to the other side of the room. If I didn't know any better I'd say that was a smirk on Joel's face.

Bill didn't look as amused. "Now the whole goddamn town's booby trapped, best stay right on my ass." As he walked past I heard Ellie sigh.

"Can't miss it."

I cleared my throat against the chuckle, pulling on a stoic face. As I passed I couldn't help but lean closer to It.

"Good one." It looked surprised but giggled.

"Knock it off," Joel growled.

We both laughed quietly. At least It had a sense of humour.

* * *

**So there you go, hope you liked it. A little more action then anything else this time. Next time I might focus more on Jesse and Ellie's relationship, maybe get the whole It thing resolved. But there's only one way to get me to update...**

**Review!**


	7. Car

**The reviews flocked in! I love it when that happens! :D There's a song in this chapter called Back Home by Charles Esten, I recommend it! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jesse's POV

"You find it weird that he talks to himself too right?" I nodded as It and I watched Bill talk to himself about neglecting his barricades. We had just taken out about three Clickers and two Runners (I say we, I mean Joel and Bill while I was tasked with keeping It safe).

"I think it's all the..." I made the motion of drinking and It nodded, trying to keep her laughing under wraps.

"What're you guys jarring about?" Bill snapped.

"Uh...just wondering why you don't just fix one of these cars?" It covered, although she did have a point.

"Oh my god you're a genius." I could tell where this was going from the tone of Bill's voice. "I mean all this time why on earth hadn't I thought of fixin' one of these cars?"

"Okay...don't be a dick." I snickered at It and she shot me a glare. Yeah yeah, I recognise her as a girl but that's it. Her kind still don't deserve names.

Bill lead us through a stretch of town that was empty, all the way into what I think was an old church or something. Whatever it was, it was filled with crap. "Well, here we are," Bill muttered as he led us down into a cellar. "You two don't touch anything." It rolled her eyes as we followed, Joel shutting the cellar doors. I was really starting to get a Silence of the Lambs vibe off this guy. If we come across a pit down here then I'm taking It and running.

Thankfully Bill lit a lamp, illuminating all the crap. Shelves and shelves of crap. "Let's gear up."

It headed to a table but Joel stopped her. "Uh- uh." She frowned.

"What? I need a gun."

"No you don't."

"Joel! Even Wonder Boy has a gun, and a bow and arrow." She kept whining while I just smirked at her. "I can handle myself."

"No." I agreed with Joel. It was my job to protect It and giving her a gun would just make her think she could go off on her own. Having a wanderer was not what we needed. "Just...stay with Jesse." She shot me a look and scoffed.

"Fine, I'll just wait around for you three to get me killed. Well if we get cornered I'm making sure Wonder Boy's coming with me!" I turned at that.

"What did I do?" she only glared at me before storming off. Knowing that Joel and Bill would just talk business I decided to keep tags on It. She was subtly going through Bill's stuff. Always gotta be difficult. "What're you doing?"

"Seein' if any of this crap's worth stealing," she mumbled, not looking at me.

"He told you not to touch his stuff," I pointed out.

"Well I don't have to do what you guys tell me." I rose an eyebrow at that, watching as she picked up what looked like an old comic book.

"You guys? I haven't said anything."

"You will." I rolled my eyes as she moved on to another shelf.

"Only when you do stupid shit like this." She stopped and turned to me.

"Yeah but that's my choice. You and Joel can't keep telling me what to do like you think I can't take care of myself. I did fine before Marlene handed me off to you guys and I'd be fine on my own now so stop treating me like a chi-"

"Hey! What did I say to you coming down those steps?" It dropped the comic she had been holding. "What did I say?!"

"My bad, I was asking her to pass me something."

"Don't touch." I nodded and let Bill get back to talking to Joel. I turned back to It, only to be shoved sharply into the bookcase.

"Stop bailing me out, I don't need your help!" she stomped off before I could say anything. I would have followed and demanded what was stuck up her butt if it hadn't of been for the hand clamped over my neck.

"Don't bother. Woman are nothing but trouble, especially for someone your age." Bill guided me over to where he and Joel were gearing up. Joel handed me a handgun and I loaded up. "In fact, when I was your age, I found that girls weren't all they were cracked up to be. I found that they were just bitchy, needy and most of all, annoying. Now guys are more...relaxed." Joel promptly stopped loading his shotgun.

"So what, you swore off sex?" I asked. Joel and Bill exchanged a look.

"Well, not exactly..."

"Uh Bill..." Bill looked at Joel dumbly.

"What? The boy needs to learn about alternative means of relationships, especially with a little bitch like her." I glared as Bill motioned at It with his head. "Anyway, time to head out. Joel needs his fuckin' car."

Bill led us up some stairs, once again threatening It not to touch anything. The upstairs led into an old church, more of Bill's junk strewn everywhere. Joel whistled lowly.

"Nice place you got here ." Bill grunted in response.

"Well if you got anything to confess better do it now." Joel and It ignored him, heading into another room. "That ain't the confessional that's my room!"

"We ain't touchin' anything!" Joel shouted back.

I moved closer to the giant statue of what I think was the virgin Mary. Checking to make sure no one was watching, I kneeled down in front of it.

"Uh...hi, god...I um, don't know how to do this kind of thing so I guess I'll just...talk." I sighed. "First of all I wanna ask how Lacey's doing? Is she okay, making friends? God that's morbid when I think about it. Um...how about I ask how Tess is settling in? I doubt she believes she deserves to be up there but...she wasn't all bad. She wasn't even bad, she just survived." I paused as I tried to think up some more stuff to say. "I do miss them, a lot. It's right, well I guess I should say Ellie to you huh? I want to talk about them but Joel doesn't like bringing up the past. I get that, I do but it's just...I haven't got anybody left."

"That's not true."

"Fuck!" I swivelled round to see It standing behind me, arms crossed. "What do you want It?"

"Seriously? You spill your soul to some guy in the sky but you still won't treat me like a human being?"

"Infected aren't human!"

"And I'm not Infected! I offered to talk to you about this shit and you blow me off for a fake idol?!"

"He's not fake!" It's eyes widened. I composed myself before continuing. "Look, I don't have anyone to talk to. Joel doesn't do that kind of stuff so, once in a while, I like to rant to someone who'll listen. I'm not Christian or anything, I don't believe that shit, but it's good having someone to talk to."

It's expression didn't change. "And I'm not good enough? I'm here, I can answer, give you advice and support."

"What makes you think I'd listen to you?" I spat. That was a mistake as Its bottom lip began to shake, but she held herself together.

"Fine. Talk to some shitty asshole who abandoned us but, like I said, stop bailing me out cause I don't need this shit."

We stared at each other, glaring. It tried to look angry but I could see the hurt in her eyes. _I don't feel bad. I don't feel bad. I don't want to say I'm sorry. Let her cry, see if I care. We get that car then it's a day drive to Tommy's at the most and she's gone. End of story._

"You kids okay?"

"Just peachy Joel," It said in a steely voice, eyes still trained on me.

"Uh...okay. Bill says it's time to g-" It turned and stormed towards the window where Bill was waiting and hopped through. Bill looked stunned for a second before looking to me.

"Told you." He hopped out after It, followed by Joel. I took one last look at the Virgin Mary before joining them.

* * *

"What do you mean the fucking battery's gone?!" I snapped, my back pressed against the door – Infected beating on it from the other side. It was helping but we were only just keeping them back.

"It's fucking empty!" Bill snapped.

"Bill where to?" Joel asked.

"Uh..." A particularly hard hit knocked It back while I held on.

"Guys!" It gasped as she ran back at the door.

"Bill where!" Joel yelled.

"Anywhere but here!" I heard feet pounding before a hand grabbed mine. It pulled me away with her, following the adults through the dark dingy school hallways. I'd been lucky enough to avoid high school the first time around. "We'll sneak out the back."

"Not this way," I hissed, skidding to a stop as I spotted about three runners.

"Shit," Joel muttered, pulling me and It behind some discarded desks. "how do we get past 'em?" I watched as they kept rather close together, shrieking at each other before moving on.

"I got a plan." Joel looked down at me in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yep. Give me one of your Molotov's." His eyebrows shot up. "Just do it," I grumbled, already picking up the brick laying close by. Before he could stop me I threw it. As soon as it cracked against the ground the Runner's pounced on it, screaming. Joel hurriedly handed me the Molotov and I quickly threw that too, turning away from the burning bodies as they shrieked and screamed until it all went quiet.

"Nice work kid," Bill mumbled as he got up. "All clear."

"Thanks." I didn't really care, just moved on quietly with the group.

"Help me open this," Joel told Bill as he pushed on some doors. As soon as they were opened we were ushered inside before the doors were slammed shut, Joel blocking them off with what I think were some gym mats. "This ain't gonna hold 'em for long."

As Joel spoke a banging sounded from the other side of the room, getting louder and louder until some flimsy doors were burst open.

"What the fuck is that?" It breathed as a hulking shape lumbered out, growls and snarls filling the gymnasium.

I froze.

"Jesse! Jesse you gotta move!" I couldn't. No matter how many times Joel yelled at me to, the sight of the Bloater shocked me down to my core. "Shit. Bill keep that thing away from the kids!"

Joel and Bill rushed into the fight, Bill using his shotgun while Joel used Molotov after Molotov, keeping that thing struggling and burning. The smell of rotting and burned flesh filled the air, making me feel sick. I could feel the contents of my stomach slowly rising up my throat.

"Jesse! Jesse I'm running low!" Joel ran to the spot I was still rooted to. "Jesse, I know what one of those things did. They took Lacy but unless you help us then we're all gonna die!" The Bloater was coming at us now, stumbling as it screamed.

"Jesse you gotta help them! Bill's out and that thing won't stop!" It was screaming at me to help them but I couldn't. "Fuck it." It pulled her knife out and threw it at the Bloater, striking it right in its oversized stomach. It shrieked in pain. "Fuck I made it mad."

"Kids move!" Joel grabbed It and pulled her away from the scene but I was still frozen. The Bloater stumbled so close I could feel its pants on my face. "Jesse!" I couldn't move. "Jesse move! God dammit Jesse move!" I closed my eyes, waiting to see Lacy.

"Ellie!"

I felt something slam into me, sending me right to the floor with a warmth coming right down on top of me. A weight left my side. "Joel catch!" Shots rang out and suddenly there was no more shrieking., no more screaming. Everything was quiet except the quiet pants against my neck. "Jesse? Jesse open your eyes!"

It was the first thing I saw, her face hovering over mine as she panted. "Wha-What happened?" her face, once searchingly frantic, contorted into almost rage like.

"Fuck you." She shifted off me and stood up.

"What?" I got to my knees but that was enough for It to swing right and slap right across the face, sending me right back down.

"No! Fuck you, you almost left me!" that shocked me almost as much as the Bloater. "You talk all this shit about how I'm not human and don't deserve to be alive but I don't give a fuck cause that's just you being a dick. But if you even think about abandoning me with this guy-" she jabbed her thumb at a stunned looking Joel. "I'll fucking kill you myself next time." She turned to Bill. "Now get us the fuck out of here!"

He nodded dumbly.

* * *

"Well that worked out," Ellie grumbled through her panting. I hadn't spoken since the Bloater incident and It hadn't looked at me at all. When no one said anything she sighed. "I'll go check the house." She walked off towards the kitchen.

"Jesse, go with her." I didn't argue with Joel, just followed It silently. She worked through the kitchen, finding some food, knives for some chivs and some old wine and cloth.

"Put these in your pack," she mumbled, handing the supplies to me without looking at my face. I did as I was told but a hundred questions were banging around in my head.

Why was she so upset with me?

Why did she care so much?

Why was I caring so much?

"I think there's a garage back here." I followed wordlessly as It opened a door. "Holy shit." She ran through and I heard a door open then close.

"What're you doing?" an engine revving answered me. "It?" it was almost a habit now to call her that.

"What's going on?" Joel and Bill pushed past me and into the garage. I followed in time to see It sitting in the driver's seat of an old, batted, blue truck.

"Look what I found. It's got some juice in it." She sounded pleased with herself. Bill looked thoroughly confused until he looked under the hood.

"That's my battery. That fuckin' asshole." I had no clue who he was talking about but I didn't care. He slammed the hood down. "Get out." It stayed put. "Get out."

"Fine, geez." She got out and came to stand beside me.

"Good find," I whispered. Bill got in and tried to start the car but it wouldn't go. He sighed.

"Batteries dead, but the cells are alive." I have no clue what Bill was talking about.

"Meaning?" Joel asked.

"Meaning we push it, get it started and get the battery going." He got out and turned to It.

"You and Jesse drive, we push." It didn't argue, just got back in the car. I followed, getting into the passenger side. Joel handed me a shotgun.

"Keep us covered." I nodded.

Joel and Bill opened the garage door before getting behind the car. "Are you gonna be okay?" I asked It as she gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"Y-Yeah. Just make sure nothing sneaks up on me." I nodded. The car started to move and It jumped before revving the engine. It didn't work and the car slowly rolled to a stop.

"Shit," I muttered. "No problem, they'll try again."

That was easier said than done as a shriek filled the air. "Oh fuck, Jesse on the left!" I lifted the shotgun up to the window and took aim, blowing the Clicker's head clean off. I kept shooting as Joel and Bill pushed, more and more Infected running at them. I felt the truck start to pick up speed as we reached the crest of the hill.

"Gun it! Gun it now!" It did as I said and soon the engine was roaring.

"Go go!" I heard Joel banging on the roof. It stepped on the gas and I was thrown back into my seat as the tires screeched, speeding us away into the setting sun.

Once at a safe distance It slowed the car so that we cruised easily along. We were both quiet, just enjoying the silence and peace. That peace was shattered by Bill banging on the side of the car.

"This is good!" It stopped the car, Joel telling her to keep it running. She gave him a thumbs up while I got out, breathing in the fresh air. Joel and Bill were talking again so I just leaned against the side of the truck. "That girl nearly got us killed."

_Yeah well she saved my life so fuck you._ Joel seemed to notice my glare.

"You gotta admit, she did hold her own back there." Held her own and mine pretty much. Bill chuckled.

"You ain't gonna make it." He looked to me. "Especially if you keep on the same way you are." My brow furrowed and he chuckled again. "You'll figure it out kid, or she'll make you." I rolled my eyes, shaking my head as I turned and got in the back seat.

"What he say?" It asked.

"I dunno," I muttered, sinking into my seat. I sighed deeply, letting my eyes close. Thunder rumbled in the distance and I could tell it was gonna rain. The door opened again and the car dipped as Joel got in.

* * *

Joel took over the wheel sometime during the journey and It joined me in the back. I decided to try and get some sleep, taking the fact that It was being quiet.

"Oh man." so much for that plan.

"What happened to sleeping?" Joel asked from the front. It groaned as she got up, holding something in her hands.

"Look, I know it doesn't look like it, but this here is not a bad read." she held up, to my surprise, a comic book. "Only one problem." she opened it onto a page and pointed. "Right there, 'To be continued'. I hate Cliffhangers." I snorted.

"I already read that one." It looked at me.

"Really? What happens?" I smirked, leaning back in the seat.

"I ain't spoiling it." she glared at me.

"Where'd you get that anyway?" Joel asked quickly to avoid a fight. It looked a little sheepish.

"Uh, back at Bills." I gave her a look. "All his stuff was just lying there," she defended. Joel sighed.

"What else did you get?"

"Well..." she fished through her back. "This make you feel all nostalgic?" she pulled out what looked like a CD and handed it to Joel.

"You know some of these are before my time," he took another look at the case. "Some of these I've never even heard of. They are winners though." he quickly put it in and some old country music filled the car.

"Better than nothing," It mumbled before going back to her pack. "Oh, and I'm sure your 'friend' will be missing this tonight..." Joel grunted but I didn't like the sound of Its tone. "Light on the reading but it's got some interesting photos." Joel seemed to catch on.

"Ellie that ain't for kids." She didn't listen and opened the magazine.

"Whoa! How...How do you guys walk around with those things?!" I flushed bright red.

"Don't look at that!" I tried to grab for the magazine but she held me back.

"Hold your horses, I wanna see what all the fuss is about." I kept trying though. "Why are all the pages stuck together?" both Joel and I froze.

"Uhh..."

"I'm fuckin with you guys," she laughed. I glared at her and reached for the magazine again. "Whoa why do you want this so bad cowboy?" she teased, wiggling her eyebrows. I flushed even more.

"That ain't funny!" I snapped and she started laughing. "I'm not gay!" Joel was chuckling now.

"Could have fooled Bill." that made me stop.

"Wait...so Bill's definitely...?" Joel nodded. "And all that talk about how I should know about alternative relations...?" Joel nodded again, adding a uh-huh. It clicked into place. "That fucker tried to turn me gay!" It burst out laughing, Joel chuckling with her. I huffed, sinking into my seat with very red cheeks. Slowly the chuckle's died down.

"You know what?" It started after a little silence. "This isn't that bad. Turn it up Joel." Joel did as she asked, filling the car with more music as another song started. This one I knew.

Sometimes it feels like I'm so far away,  
Like everything I love has lost its place.  
When life gets the best of me,  
I just close my eyes and see,

It's head whipped to me but I just kept singing softly under breath.

Fireflies dancing in the yard,  
Under a blanket of stars,  
The sound of that rusty string guitar,  
Playin' songs we know.

And all that I have to do,  
Is think one little thought of you,  
And I'm back home  
I'm right back home.

It settled more into her seat, watching me as I sang. our legs were overlapping each others and Joel wasn't objecting so I decided to sing a little louder.

Work so long and hard to chase a dream,  
And wind up some place you don't wanna be,  
It's such a lonely road,  
Especially when you know,

There's fireflies dancing in the yard,  
Under a blanket of stars,  
The sound of that rusty string guitar,  
Playin' songs we know.

I was surprised when It joined in, even more when she held her own. She messed up a couple words but she wasn't bad. It was like a normal road trip, two kids singing in the back while dad drives.

And all that I have to do,  
Is think one little thought of you,  
And I'm back home  
I'm right back home.

I'm back home,  
I'm right back home. 

I yawned as we finished, settling into my seat. I let my eyes drift shut as another soft song filled the car. "Did you know he could sing?" I heard It whisper.

"He doesn't do it a lot but when he does it's normally pretty good." That was the first comment on my singing by Joel and I couldn't help but feel a little good that it was positive. There was another long silence and I felt myself dozing. "He asleep already?"

"Maybe, he seemed tired."

"You should try and sleep too," Joel advised.

"He's taking up all the room and I get sick in the front." Joel sighed.

"Then stay in the back."

I stiffened slightly as I heard It sigh. I doubt I could have stopped my cheeks colouring as the seat dipped. It did all she could to keep from touching me but that all but failed as I felt her back rest against my chest.

To say I felt awkward was an understatement.

"You two okay back there?"

"We're fine I guess." It did not sound very happy. There was a long silence and, with the added warmth of Its body I found myself falling into a light sleep. "Who's Lacy?" my drowsy haze dissipated instantly.

"That's not for me to talk about." It sighed at Joel's usual answer and leaned back against me. I have to admit, when I was asleep on the couch with her, I thought that was as far as our touching would go. Now here she is sleeping on me and...I think I like how it feels. Don't judge me, she's warm!

"Jesse?" _be asleep. Be asleep_ "I know we haven't got on the best, and I don't know if you can hear me...but please don't come that close to leaving me again. I haven't got another kid to hang around with and I don't think Joel gets how important that is. He cares for you two in case you didn't get that, so please don't get that close to leaving both of us again."

And with that she relaxed against me again. Using the best of my acting skills, I grunted and casually (hopefully) let my arm rest over her. Tomorrow we'll be back to being at each other's throats, but for now I just wanted to feel normal, and what was more normal than riding in the back of a truck with a pretty girl?

* * *

**Little action, drama and cuteness. Hopefully I didn't go to ooc with that but I wanted Jesse to seem a little less hardened then he puts on. He has a heart, just keeps it guarded. Anyway, if you want more you know what to do...**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Crash

**You demand, I supply! Seriously I love the reviews, especially Arc of Corona for getting the the pretty girl thing, not once, but twice! That's the kind of detail I love in review and it really spurs me on to write so you can all thank Arc of Corona for this chapter, I'm serious, give him/her a pat on the back, a cookie and anything else they want! Anyway's there's another song in this chapter so give Whiskey Lullaby a listen!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jesse's POV

"Sing again." I took my eyes off the road to look at It. Joel was sitting in the back, not the backseat, the actual back of the truck, enjoying the fresh air. It was sitting beside me in the passenger seat while I drove.

"What? I thought you were sleepin'." she blushed slightly but asked again anyway.

"Sing again, like you did the other day."

"Why?" I swerved past an abandoned car on the highway, which were becoming more and more frequent. It didn't answer for a while and I was hoping she had dropped it.

"Because I liked the way it sounds." She mumbled it so quietly I thought I had imagined it. I kind of wish I had.

"That it?"

"Yeah."

I sighed through my nose as I reached over and switched the stereo back on. Another familiar track came on the CD and I smiled.

"Does the case have a lyrics pamphlet?" I asked as the intro played in. It checked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Look for the words under Whisky Lullaby. You're gonna help me." Before she could argue I started the first verse.

[Jesse]

She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night

[Jesse and Ellie]

He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees

We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby  
lalalalalalala  
lalalalalalala

lalalalalalala  
lalalalalalala

Needless to say she struggled but It didn't do as badly as I thought she would. Her pitch wavered as she struggled to match the harmony but she got there in the end.

[Ellie]

The rumours flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night

[Jesse and Ellie]

She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees

We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby

lalalalalalala  
lalalalalalala

lalalalalalala  
lalalalalalala

As soon as the song ended she looked at me with hopeful eyes. I kept my eyes on the road but eventually her gaze broke me down and a smile invaded my face. "Yes you did good." She grinned, sitting up a little straighter in her seat. "Do a little practice and you won't even need me." her face fell.

"No, no, no. I like it better when you do it, or when we do it together." I blushed slightly, wondering if she got how bad that sounded. "Besides you do it better than anyone I've ever heard." She was starting to go a little overboard now.

"Seriously?" I asked as I turned down into a city, the preferable route blocked off by some cars.

"Yeah. All we had back at the Boston QZ was some kids who thought they could sing and could barely pluck a guitar." I snorted at that.

"People who think they can play the guitar when they can't should be shot." It looked surprised for a second before she smirked.

"They were." My eyes widened. "With BB's, in the leg." I nodded, a little relived I wasn't driving with a psychopath.

"Well maybe Tommy will teach you once we drop you off." Her expression dropped and she lowered her head. "What's wrong?"

"Well...I just..."

"Help! Please...Help!" I braked hard, almost throwing It against the windshield.

"Easy!" she snapped.

"Help me! I got stabbed...oh God!" the front door opened harshly and Joel shoved me aside and took the wheel.

"Why the fuck did you turn into a city?" he snapped.

"I couldn't go anywhere else!" I snapped back as the guy came closer.

"You know what happens!" It was look back and forwards between us – the guy coming closer and closer all the while.

"Shit, Joel do something!" I shouted as he re-started the car.

"Are we gonna help him?" It asked.

"Put the seat belt over both of you Ellie," Joel ordered as he revved the engine. She froze so I reached over and strapped us both in.

"Ready yourself," I whispered to her, glaring at the moaning man in front of us.

"What about the guy?" she asked frantically.

"He ain't even hurt," I growled before Joel stepped on the gas. I didn't hear the next thing the guy said but I heard the gun shots as he pulled out a pistol. It screamed and I pulled her against me, curling around her as Joel rammed right into the guy. More and more of them appeared out f the air, brandishing wooden planks, guns and anything they could throw. The window on our side shattered and I looked up in time for the glass to pierce the skin on my arms and face. It took that moment to look up, eyes widening at the blood I could feel running down my skin.

"Oh not good!" I didn't have time to look before I felt the whole car pivot, the crash of steel against steel jarring my senses. My head span and I barely registered the crash until the car stopped and my shoulder slammed into the dashboard, another bony shoulder all but stabbing me in the collarbone as It followed. She panted harshly against me. "I'm okay. I'm okay."

"Then get out," Joel grunted, the metal screeching as he forced his open. It did the same and as soon as she was out I slumped against the seats. I couldn't breathe and when I tried my throat felt like it was trying to collapse in on itself while blood filled my mouth.

"Jesse? Jesse we gotta move!" I felt hands on my shoulders, pulling me out the car. I landed on my side, my vision blurred as I tried to keep my eyes focused on It. "What's wrong with you? Joel, Jesse isn't moving!" she turned to shout at Joel, giving me enough time to see the Hunter running at her. Using strength that I shouldn't have right now I managed to shove her aside.

"Come here!" arms wrapped around my shoulders and torso, yanking me further along the ground. I tried to struggle but my head was getting light from lack of air.

"Let go of him you chicken shit!" It screamed, knife brandished. When the Hunter realised I wasn't struggling he turned on It. She lunged but he met her with a backhand that floored her. I reached for his ankle to stop him but when he saw me moving he kicked me under the chin. He moved back in on It.

"I-It," I gasped as the man got on top of her. Rage boiled in my blood at the sight of some filth touching her but I could feel myself slipping away. A green blur rushed over but that was the last I saw. I heard some blows land before the sound of grating stone.

"Jesse!" soft hands rolled me over, re-leaving some of the pressure in my chest. I started gasping again. "Joel he can't breathe!"

"What?" I felt another presence over me.

"He's not breathing properly, something's wrong with him." It was sounding hysterical now.

"Something must be blocking his airways." I felt a pair of rough hands start to paw around my neck while another pair softly stroked my hair.

"L-Lacy?" the hands froze.

"No, you're not joining her yet buddy. That's Ellie, remember Ellie?" despite Joel's words the world was still fading away as he started looking again. "Come on. You annoy her, she annoys you. You almost shot her within five minutes of meetin' her."

"E-Ellie," I breathed.

"You said my name," a soft voice breathed. I was about to answer but a meaty hand pressing against the right side of my collarbone caused a scream to replace it. Joel gently tried again but it didn't hurt any less.

"His collarbone's been forced out of place, it's blocking his airways. I'm gonna have to reset it." It seemed to understand what this meant because I felt her take one of my hands. "Sorry kid." a click and pain, searing pain, was all I registered. I jerked up with a scream but It did her best to hold me down. The relief of oxygen flooding my airways dulled the pain slightly and I slumped back down. "Alright, he's breathing now."

My vision came back slowly but when it did, It was the first thing I saw. "Are you crying?" my voice was weak.

"No!" she snapped a little too quickly. Joel chuckled.

"Welcome back kid." He slapped my shoulder. I grunted against the pain, causing Joel to look a little sheepish. "Sorry...you been through the wars today huh?" he chuckled, awkwardly this time. I spat a good mouthful of blood out.

"Yeah, and it's only 8.15," I grumbled as I sat up properly. It giggled and I smiled, glad that she wasn't as distressed as before. I chuckled to but winced at the sharp jolt through my shoulder. Joel noticed and went to his pack. He pulled out some rags and came back over.

"This might hurt." He tied them together before tying them around my shoulder in a makeshift sling. As soon as it was done I relaxed, glad to feel only a little discomfort this time. "You won't have to keep that in there for long, just to give it enough time to set." I nodded and stood up. "Think you can carry his pack for him Ellie?"

"I still have one good shoulder," I said before It could answer. Her and Joel shared a look "Just hand me my pack and let's get moving."

* * *

"Endure and survive." Joel and I both looked to It.

"What?" I asked.

"Savage Starlight." We both gave her a blank look. "The comic book I've been reading. She says it after she wins a battle."

"Oh yeah." She smiled at me once I remembered. "Endure and survive," I repeated, raising my injured shoulder. She giggled before nodding.

"Alright come on you two." We followed Joel out of the building we had been cornered in, leaving the bodies of the Hunters who thought they could take us behind. Joel had explained to It what these people wanted with us, refusing to give any real info on his past. We kept on at it until we reached a wide street. "Shit get down," Joel ordered. I could hear voices, both talking about a plank. "Alright, they're gone."

We got up and began to explore. It walked around aimlessly and I followed, watching for any signs of danger. I hated how useless I had felt against the Hunters but I couldn't really do much with one arm. Joel and I noticed It looking at a poster with special interest. When we got closer I realised it was a poster of some actress or something. To say she was gorgeous was an understatement. She was someone I would definitely get shot down by.

"I thought you said you had plenty of food in your time," It wondered aloud.

"Yeah, some just chose not to eat it." It looked away from the poster, shooting Joel a surprised look.

"Really?" he nodded. "That's stupid."

"But not entirely ineffective," I mumbled, eyeing the poster. It shot me a look. "Hey, she's hot so obviously it works," I defended, giving her a quick once over. Her face flushed as she frowned before spinning on her heel and stomping off, brushing my shoulder as she did. "Ow dammit woman!" I snapped, cradling my injured shoulder. She didn't listen, just continued on.

"You sure stepped in it this time kid," Joel muttered as he passed me.

"What? What did I say?" I asked.

"You effectively called her fat," Joel said darkly.

"Is calling a girl fat bad?" I asked, suddenly fearing for my uninjured shoulder. Joel rose an eyebrow.

"You have no idea."

* * *

**There you go! You know what to do! Once again, Arc of Corona rocks and if you guys want more you know what to do (Look to Arc of Corona for tips)**

**Review!**


	9. Scars

**The Reviews jumped by 10 so I thought I'd update early since I had a good idea on how to set this out. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jesse's POV

Needless to say getting through the Hotel was hard; especially since I have only one working arm and Joel has fallen down an elevator shaft.

"Holy shit! Oh my fucking god what are we gonna do?!" It kept ranting, pacing around and round. I sat against the wall, watching with amusement.

"Relax will ya? We do what Joel told us: stay put until he finds us." She stopped her pacing and stared at me.

"And what if some Hunters come? You can't fight and I don't even have a gun." While she had a point, Joel obviously didn't want her running around armed.

"Well what do you suggest we do?"

"We go find him." I rose an eyebrow. "What? We know he's on the bottom floor and we'd meet him in a stairwell since the elevators obviously aren't an option." She had a good point but there were a lot of things she wasn't considering.

"And what about Hunters?" she folded her arms.

"We're both pretty small, I think we could slip past easily." I frowned as I stood up, moving forwards to show her how much bigger I was. While I was smaller than Joel my chin was still level with her head.

"You were saying?" she looked up at me, her nose bumping against my chin.

"Fine, you can be a decoy." I snorted. "Now come on." Before I could stop her, It was off, heading for the closest door. I followed, knowing there was little I could do to stop her in my current state. We walked in silence, not saying anything above the occasional 'did you hear that'. "Where did you get those scars?"

I stopped short. It seemed to get that that wasn't something you just ask out of the blue but it was out there now. She kept looking at me, like back in the car, coaxing a response out of me with those damn green eyes.

"Hunters." Her eyes widened. "Why did you ask?"

"Y-You've still got a little..." she trailed off. I touched my face and realised I was still covered in blood from the crash. Some had been smeared into faint patches but I could still feel thick, sticky lines coating my left eye and left side of my mouth. the glass had punctured the old scars, re-opening the wounds.

"I'll get it later." She kept staring at me, at the scars. I looked away from her eyes, knowing I'd buckle if I kept staring back. "Come on, we should keep mov-"

"Shit!" both our heads snapped up at the scream before we heard a heavy crash.

"That sounded lik-" I didn't let It finish. Hunter's didn't hesitate and neither could we. "Jesse wait!" I ignored her. If Joel had waited when I was cornered then I wouldn't be here now, I couldn't let him down now that it was my turn.

I followed the screaming and yelling until I came to a big room, maybe a second floor ballroom. Giant craters littered the floor and I was surprised that the floor hadn't caved in already. Two struggling figures in the deeper pool caught my attention and I charged in without thought, shoulder barging the guy on top of the familiar shaggy guy in the pool. Pain ripped through my injured shoulder and I screamed, filling my mouth with water. I re-surfaced in time to see a shocked looking Joel and an even more shocked looking Hunter, both spluttering as they resurfaced.

"Jesse?"

"Freaking kid!" A meaty hand closed around my neck and forced me into the water. I struggled violently but without my right arm I couldn't move. Shapes thrashed violently above me before a knee landed heavily on my chest, forcing what little air I had left. Another head joined me underwater, forcing Joel down. I tried to reach for my gun but the guy kept my arm trapped. For the second time today I was about to die from lack of air.

Fingers slid against mine, the gun leaving the holster before a bang resonated. The Hunter slumped forwards. I shoved him off and sat up gasping for air. The bullet hole in the middle of his head didn't go unnoticed by me. "Wha-What happened?"

Joel was staring past me.

"Man," a quiet voice panted. "I shot the hell out of that guy huh?" I turned to see It, my gun in hand. She tried to smile but her whole composure was wracked and I had a feeling she had never killed before. I got up and kneeled beside her as she collapsed onto an old crate.

"Yeah, you sure did," I comforted, patting her leg. She offered me another smile.

"I feel sick," she wheezed so I started rubbing her back. Joel wasn't so comforting.

"Why didn't you just hang back like I told you. Both of you." He snatched my gun from her, holding it out towards me with an accusing stare. I took it back, glaring at him as It lifted her head.

"Well you're glad I didn't right?" Joel glared at her.

"I'm glad that I didn't get my and Jesse's head blown off by a goddamn kid." I stayed stony faced but I didn't like that Joel brought me into this. It saved our lives.

"You know what? No." She stood up. "How about 'Hey Ellie I know it wasn't easy but it was either him or us so thanks for saving our asses.' Not It Jesse, Ellie, my name is Ellie." I sat in shock as she turned on me.

"What the hell did I do?" I asked, standing up as well. She ignored me.

"You guys got anything like that for me?" Joel grabbed her and spun her around. They stared heatedly at each other.

"We gotta get moving." He turned and stalked off. She turned back to me but I just glared at her. Once a brat always a brat and brats can't accept blame.

"Lead the way Wonder Boy." My lip curled and I stomped off after Joel.

We made our way through what looked like a cafe, It still pouting about being told off. I still don't get why she was mad at me but if she's gonna be a little brat about it then screw her. Joel led us outside, finding some scaffolding to help us climb down. As soon as we were all on it though a voice reached us, followed by others. Joel hastily pulled us down.

"Oh shit," Joel muttered as the Hunter's talked between themselves, no doubt about us. "Keep your heads down." We all watched them cautiously. "Alright guys, I'm gonna jump down there and clear us a path."

"What about us?" It asked.

"You stay here." It frowned and even I didn't like the sound of that.

"This is so stupid, we'd have more of a fucking chance if you just let us help."

"I am," Joel interrupted and It promptly shut up. He handed her the rifle. "Jesse can't shoot with only one arm and you seem to know your way around a gun. Reckon you can handle that?" It looked a little unsure.

"Well I sorta shot a rifle before."

"Sorta?" I asked.

"It was at rats."

"Rats?" Joel asked.

"With BB's," It explained.

"What is it with you and BB's?" I asked. Joel shook his head and went on to explain to It how to shoot the rifle properly.

"Listen to me guys." We both gave Joel our full attention. "If I get into trouble down there, you make every shot count. Yeah?" we both nodded.

"I've got this," It said solemnly. He nodded.

"Alright." He started to move away again. "And just so we're clear about back there, it was either him or us." He didn't wait for a response. It's face softened slightly and I figured now would be a good time to get back in her good books,

"It really was," She smiled softly.

"You're welcome."

We turned our attention back onto the scene before us. Joel moved stealthily around, sometimes going out of sight then re-appearing again. One guy went down, then another, and another. It was breathing steadily beside me but I could hear it getting heavier until it finally broke and became erratic.

"I can't do this." She lowered the gun, her hand pressing against her forehead. "It's too much pressure. These aren't rats and if I miss then Joel's fucked an-"

"Calm down." It didn't. "You'll do fine if Joel needs help." She kept hyperventilating. "Ellie." She slowly looked at me. "You've got this."

"...Okay." she lifted the gun back up and followed Joel's progress. As soon as the last guy dropped, It's shoulders slumped. "Oh thank god," she breathed. I chuckled.

"Alright, come on down!" we heard Joel shout.

"Nice job, let's get back to Joel." It nodded and even had the courtesy to help me down.

* * *

"You know this isn't easy with one arm," I mumbled as I kept my back pressed against the wall.

"It's not easy with two," It muttered.

"Knock it off you two," Joel muttered from in front. "Alright, the windows open. I'll go first." Joel climbed through first. "Come on Je-" a dark shape slammed into Joel, knocking him down.

"Joel!" I leaped through and ran at the two struggling men, only to be knocked down easily. "Goddamn I'm get my arm broken," I grumbled as I tried to get back up. I heard a yell as It ran at the man currently holding Joel in a headlock but he knocked her back, not without her landing a good slash to his arm with her knife. "It?" I asked, struggling to get back up. I felt her hands on my shoulders, helping to pull me up. As soon as I was up I was staring down the barrel of a gun. The kid holding the gun stared at me, trying not to look freaked out. "Uh..."

"You sonofa-" all three of us turned in time to see Joel throw his attacker to the floor and start beating the hell out of him. The kid cocked the gun.

"Joel!" he kept beating. "Joel! Joel stop!" Joel stopped at Its screams and looked up in a daze. His eyes landed on the kid with a gun and he froze.

"Leave him alone," the kid ordered. Joel stepped away from the guy.

"Easy son. Just take it easy," Joel said calmly, coming to stand in front of me and It.

"It's alright," the older guy said between pants. "They're not the bad guys. Lower the gun." The younger one looked unsure for a moment but obeyed after a stern look from the older one. It wasn't hard to tell they were related, probably brothers since the older one didn't look old enough to be his dad. They had the same dark skin and hair. "Man, you hit hard," the older one groaned, sitting up.

"Yeah well I was trying to kill you," Joel muttered.

"Yeah well I thought you were one of them too," the guy shot back. I moved towards him but Joel stopped me. "Whoa! What happened to your face?" I growled and tried to move again. "Come on little man," the guy laughed. "You can't do nothin with that arm."

"Wanna bet?" I asked. The guy raised an eyebrow but didn't respond.

"Well it was you two kids that made me realise he wasn't one of them. If you haven't noticed they don't really keep kids around...survival of the fittest." The smaller one was looking at me and I could tell what he was thinking.

"Yeah well even with my arm like this I'm plenty fit," I growled, mostly at the boy. He was about to respond but the older one hissed, catching his attention.

"You're bleeding." The older one waved him off.

"It's nothing." He took the boys gun before going through his pack. "I'm Henry, this is Sam." Good, names to the faces I don't trust. "I think I caught your name was Joel?" Joel nodded.

"And you're Jess?" Sam asked me. I sneered.

"Jesse," I corrected.

"I'm Ellie," It said, trying to sound light-hearted.

"How many are with you?" Joel asked, cutting to what we were all thinking.

"They're all dead," Sam answered as Henry bandaged himself.

"Hey, we don't know that," Henry chastised but Sam didn't look very convinced. "There were a bunch of us," Henry continued. "Someone had the brilliant idea of entering the city." Joel shot me a look. "Look for supplies. Those fuckers – they ambushed us. Scattered us. Now it's all about getting out of this shit hole."

"Well that's a great sob story but-"

"We can help each other," It cut me off.

"It," I hissed. "Joel and I call the shots." She glared at me. Those green eyes would be the end of me so I looked away. Sam was also glaring at me.

"Safety in numbers," she argued. She had a point but I didn't trust these two. I didn't like the way that Sam kid kept staring at me but would look so normally at It.

"She's right." We all looked to Henry. "We could help each other." When he saw that Joel and I weren't budging he sighed. "We got a hideout not to far from here. It'd be safer if we chat there."

I looked to Joel, shaking my head. He seemed torn as he looked between me and It. "Alright, take us there."

"What?"

"Don't argue Jesse." I glared at Joel but he just glared right back. "Come on."

Henry, seemingly satisfied, opened a door and led the way out – Joel following. Sam hung back. "Sorry about the whole gun thing," he mumbled. I immediately went to Its side but she didn't look the tiniest bit worried.

"Don't worry. I probably would have done the same thing if I were you." There was a long pause and she looked to me. if she wanted me to apologise for trying to protect her then she can keep dreaming. "So where you from?" It asked once she realised I wasn't talking.

"All the way from Hartford." How about you go back.

"Really? I heard some really bad stuff's going on down there." It sounded sympathetic.

"Yeah, the military turned up so we left." I shook my head and moved on. If they wanted to get all buddy buddy then I wasn't gonna stop them, but I sure wasn't gonna watch. The two continued to talk, It giving off information like it was oxygen. She's gotta learn to keep some stuff to herself otherwise she might end up giving something important away.

Henry led us down to the ground floor, through some shop called Choo Choo toys. I couldn't help but smirk when Sam got told off for taking a toy. That said, It sneaking it into her pack didn't go unnoticed by me. I was starting to get tired and wanted nothing more than to find this place and rest. If I was lucky I might even get to get the blood off my face. I was relieved when Henry finally unlocked a door and let us inside what looked like an office block.

"So...how old are you?" my attention snapped to Sam. He was looking at It. I could feel my teeth grinding together as she smiled.

"Me? Fourteen." Her eyes flickered to me. "Jesse's fifteen. How old are you?" Sam looked a little sheepish, looking to me.

"Uh...the same." I heard a snort from the other side of the room.

"Oh so you're fourteen now?" Sam blushed at his brothers words.

"I'm close." I snorted as well. He was a damn kid and had his eyes on It. I hated him even more.

As soon as Henry opened the door and I saw the couch I was golden. I flopped down onto it, sighing happily. I heard a giggle and opened one eye to see It smiling at me.

"Wonder Boy get a little tired?" she teased. I smirked.

"Even hero protectors need their sleep." She giggled some more, blushing slightly.

"How long have you guys been holed up in here?" she asked, changing the subject. Sam seemed pleased to have her attention off me and on him.

"A few days. We found a bit of food though. Here." He led her to the couch I was sitting on, pulling a small bag out from round the side. I shifted as far away from him as I could, leaning against the opposite arm as he pulled out a bag. "Have some blueberries." He wasn't addressing me at all but I didn't care, just closed my eyes and leaned back against the couch.

"Jesse." I opened an eye to see two hands cupped and filled with blueberries under my nose. "Have some." I sighed tiredly but plucked one and ate it. "Oh come on." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" her eyes lowered.

"Maybe later," she mumbled. My brow furrowed.

"What happened to having food and not eating it being stupid?" she frowned at her lap.

"What happened to it being effective?" she shot back. My mind went back to what we had been talking about earlier.

"Is this about what I said about the poster lady?" she flushed. "It that's just a poster."

"But you're right, she was beautiful. What's wrong with me wanting..." she flushed even more. Sam had been watching awkwardly the whole time.

"Uh...I-I think you l-look...pretty, Ellie." It smiled at him slightly. I glared at him.

"You don't have to feel bad It. I was just messing around," I comforted. Sam glared at me.

"Maybe she'd feel better if you used her name," he muttered. It looked between us.

"No Sam, it's okay. He has his rea-"

"It's not okay. You have a name," Sam defended her.

"This ain't your business _Sam_," I growled. Sam looked between us for a moment before he stood up. He took one look at It then at me.

"I guess not." He made to leave but stopped. He turned hard eyes on me but I wasn't intimidated. "Her name is Ellie, not It." He moved away a little but I could tell he was within earshot.

"Jesse it's okay. I don't want to have this fight again," It said as soon as Sam was gone.

"No it's okay I-Ellie." She looked surprised but I ignored it. Instead I grabbed a handful of berries. "Now eat." She looked unsure. "Ellie," I warned. She turned those sad green eyes on me. "Look..." God this was gonna be awkward. "You ain't fat, you ain't even chubby. In fact you're..." she raised an eyebrow, the teasing twinkle back in her eyes.

"Say it."

"You're actually really skinny. I'm pretty sure it was your damn shoulder that separated my collarbone." I chuckled but Ellie's face fell. "No, just kidding, I lied" I covered quickly. "...You're actually kinda pretty," I mumbled. She grinned.

"Thank you." And with that she grabbed the handful and stuffed them in her mouth. I smiled and leaned back again. I heard Sam rejoin us and opened my eyes in time to see them throwing blueberries up in the air and catching them in their mouths. Ellie noticed me watching and threw some at me. One landed in my mouth, the others bouncing off my face.

Ellie giggled.

* * *

Everyone else was asleep. Ellie was on the sofa with me, Sam resting against it. Joel and Henry were sleeping in two big desk chairs. I had been asleep but rolling over and rubbing my cheek against the couch arm caused me to jolt up. Quietly I got up, making sure not to disturb Ellie, and left the room.

I saw the small kitchenette when we came in and quietly made my way over. I started the tap and wet a cloth by it. I hesitated in dabbing my face, I knew there was still some glass in the cuts from this morning but I didn't know in which. Carefully I dabbed at one and hissed.

"You know it's better for someone else to do that."

"Jesus!" I gasped, whirling round to see Ellie standing behind me. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"You're too easy to sneak up on Wonder Boy." I frowned at her but she smiled, walking closer and taking the cloth from me. "Sit," she ordered, nodding towards the edge of the sink. I hopped on, only to be thoroughly surprised when she stepped between my legs.

"Uh..."

"Shh," she snapped, reaching over to open the fridge. Light flooded against my face and I flinched. "Hold still. You still have some glass in there." With care I didn't know she had, Ellie reached up and started plucking the shards from my skin.

"You're – ow – surprisingly – ow – good at – ow! – this," I said between plucks, feeling the fresh wounds start to bleed.

"I've had some practice with cuts." My eyes flickered down to her wrist, the bite mark poking out. "There, no more glass." I gently touched one I knew had glass in to find it gone. "Come on." She pulled me off the sink and sat me against the wall. She sat beside me, cloth in hand and started cleaning. It felt good not to feel so sticky anymore. Ellie had a surprisingly soft touch and I found it rather relaxing. I felt her gently dabbing around my left eye. The scar had closed back up quite some time ago but she was treating it as if it was fresh.

"It was a little while after Tess found me." Ellie's hand froze. "We were making our way to the Boston QZ but had to pass through an abandoned town." Ellie started gently dabbing again as I told the second half of my story. "We didn't know about Hunters so we weren't prepared for what was coming. I tried to protect Tess against some teenager who thought he was the shit. He got me with a switchblade here." I pointed to my eye. "And here." I pointed to my mouth. "He kept saying that his partner told him not to blindly kill, but who would miss a brat like me." I chuckled at what was coming next. "He wasn't acting so tough when another shaggy bearded Hunter grabbed him and snapped his neck." I looked back over to the office where the others were sleeping. "Joel saved me and Tess's lives then took us to Boston to start a new life. I didn't get it at first why he just up and gave up that life for a kid and some random lady."

"Was that before or after Lacey?"

"Know when to stop asking," I said sternly. Ellie paused when I didn't keep talking.

"You owe Joel a lot huh?" she finally asked.

"Yep. It's why I don't ask questions a lot. What Joel says goes." Ellie lowered her head.

"I guess travelling with me was something you really couldn't handle huh?" I sighed.

"That's in the past. I changed my mind."

"You still don't like calling me by my name. But I guess I'm not alive so how could anyone like me huh?"

"I like you Ellie." Her head snapped to mine. I didn't waver my gaze. "If I didn't I wouldn't have even thought about using your name, protecting you when the car crashed, chosen nearly choking to death over you getting scratched up by that exploding window. Friends do those things for each other Ellie, and I don't know how you did it, but you're my friend now."

"Y-You're my friend too Jesse." I smiled.

"Good to know." She smiled. "Now let's get some sleep." We got up and headed back into the office. I took my place back on the couch but Ellie paused. "You okay?" she didn't answer, just nodded before laying out on the couch, her head in my lap. I stiffened but she settled down so easily that I didn't have the heart to move her.

"Night Princess." She sighed, hearing the teasing laced affection in my voice.

"I think I preferred Brat." I chuckled. "Night Wonder Boy."

* * *

**A little fluffy but Jesse's still guarded. Will we ever find out about Lacy. If I get bored and stop writing then you won't so there's only one way to keep me going...**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
